ringofhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gogen
Wrestling wikis Hi there -- I was actually just looking at this wiki and at the Pro Wrestling wiki. I see that you're copying some pages from that wiki. You were on the Pro Wrestling wiki last year... Did something make you not want to participate there, and go to a different wiki instead? -- Danny (talk) 22:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Nothing really stopped me from editing the Pro Wrestling wikia. I started my own wikia for Ring of Honor last year, but do to my job i couldn't do anything to it for seven months. So when I finally was able to, I started adding articles, and at the same time was thinking about trying to create another one just for CHIKARA. Then I found this one which two months after it had been created only had two articles, and thought why create another wikia when there is one right here, and not do only CHIKARA but also Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, IWA: Mid-South, Combat Zone Wrestling, Jersey All Pro, etc. The Pro Wrestling wikia is fine, but like Wikipedia it seems to focus mainly on mainstream American wrestling. Gogen 01:15, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand the impulse behind wanting your own wiki... It's a different focus, and you can expand on the indy stuff. I'm just thinking that right now there's six wikis on Wikia about wrestling -- so you might be shooting yourself in the foot trying to start a new one rather than joining together with the other people who want to write about wrestling. You know what I mean? -- Danny (talk) 01:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hi Gogen -- I was just talking to Rob, the admin at Pro Wrestling wiki. He wants to include information on Ring of Honor and independent wrestling on the PW wiki, and asked me if it was okay to copy info from your two wikis over to there. As I said last month, I think it makes sense for you guys to work together, rather than creating a bunch of separate wikis that copy information from each other. :::I'm going to point Rob over to this discussion, so that he can introduce himself, and maybe we can all talk about the possibility of working together. Rob has talked to me about not wanting the Pro Wrestling wiki to have such an emphasis on mainstream American wrestling, so I think you guys may have the same goals. What do you think about it? -- Danny (talk) 22:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi Gogen. I read the comments above. The Pro Wrestling Wiki isn't about mainstream American wrestling only. A majority of the editors on the wiki seem to be only fans of TNA and WWE, but there isn't much we can do about that. People edit what they know about for the most part. All we can do is let others know about it, then perhaps the other articles will get more attention. RobJ1981 06:03, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that there are some ways that we could bring more attention to the Ring of Honor and other non-WWE wrestling on the Pro Wrestling wikis... It's just a matter of choosing some wrestlers who are important or popular, making sure there are good pages for them, and then promoting those pages in the sidebar and in the Latest News section on the front page. But that means that people who care about that content need to add it to Pro Wrestling... Gogen, would you be interested in bringing some of your knowledge and energy there, if you had the chance to promote the non-mainstream stuff? -- Danny (talk) 22:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hi Gogen - I'm Shawn, I've been doing a lot of work with Rob and Danny on Pro Wrestling as well. Looking at what you've done so far, it'd be great to have you helping out over at Pro Wrestling. As Rob and Danny have been saying, the focus isn't on American wrestling, but that's what most of the users there know best - we really need more people like you there. It'd really be a boost to the site if you wanted to come work there and add your expertise. Shawn (talk) 23:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Hello again, - I'm Nic. One of the new admins on the Pro Wrestling Wiki. I still think that we should consider joining up forces and working together. I'm a lot more willing to have indy information that Rob was, even though he didn't mind it. You should consider giving us another shot, if not it's cool I understand. - Wagnike2 16:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC)